Multiple connector assemblies exist which include an outer housing provided with a mating configuration for mating with another connector, where the mating configuration may include means for aligning the connector assembly with the mating connector as well as latching of the connector assembly to the mating connector. Such electrical connector assemblies may also include an inner housing which is received within the outer housing where the inner housing has the capability of receiving a plurality of electrical contacts.
It is also known to provide a plurality of locking arrangements of terminals within connector housings such as the inner housing referenced above. Such contact locking arrangements may include a locking lance, which is normally defined by a rearwardly extending portion of the electrical terminal, which is stamped free of the remainder of the contact body which deflects upon entry into the housing and resiliently biases back to a position for locking. These contacts are normally referred to as locking lance-style electrical contacts, an example is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,056, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Another style of contact contains no locking lance but rather contains a shoulder, normally rearwardly facing, which is retained within a housing, such as the inner housing referenced above by way of resilient locking latch extending integrally from the housing into a contact receiving cavity. These types of electrical contacts are normally referred to as “clean body” contacts and one is shown, for example, in our U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,808, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Given the availability of multiple styles of electrical contacts, it would be desirable to provide a connector system where at least some of the components are universal and/or interchangeable.